Junie Harlow
Junie Harlow 'is a female challenger that competed in the Black Games. She hailed from the United Kingdom. Overall, he placed TBD out of 30. 'Early Life unie was born in a small Asian enclave to Korean parents. She bounced around in New Brighton and Walton before her family, consisting of her parents and three older brothers, eventually moved to Liverpool when she was five years old. She lived a fairly normal childhood, even if she sometimes faced uncomfortable situations as the only Asian student in her grade. One day, however, when Junie came home and started speaking in English instead of Korean, her parents worried that she was becoming too independent and straying further away from her Korean roots and native tongue, which is why they moved her to Korea with her grandparents when she was 9. There, she also stood out, as she remembers random elderly people coming up to her on the street and scolding her for speaking in English. In one place, she looked different, but in the other place, she acted and sounded different from her peers, which made her doubt if she would ever belong somewhere and resulted in her constantly voicing a common sense of dislocation amongst third-culture kids. Confused and lonely, Junie withdrew, becoming quite introverted during her early years and rarely voicing her opinions in order to fit in. Throughout most of her childhood, she felt as if she had to suppress her true self in order for order people to accept her. It wasn't until her late years of high school and start of her college journey that Junie began to come into her own. Joining the school's student radio was a revelation, and soon after that, being encouraged by the friends she made there, Junie started to DJ at college parties and produce music of her own. Junie is prone to creating rhythms with the cadence of consonants and singing in a hushed voice to kindle a feeling of intimacy, being particularly fond of the way Korean words have an angular texture when you hold them in your mouth. Her choruses are often simple, stretching out her vowels so they hang in the air like creeping nightclub fog. The most special detail about Junie's music is her set of influences. She can curate a unique vibe just playing loose tracks from artists she likes, and even back then, during her college days, she could get a room of people moving effortlessly. After graduating from college, where she studied East Asian visual culture, fine arts and communication design, Junie started working as a graphic designer and artist assistant by day while diving into the city’s thriving ecosystem of Liverpool's underground parties by night, sometimes going out five times a week. Junie started throwing a weekly party with a couple of friends, where she’d simply cook a big pot of Japanese curry and invite her friends to come over to her apartment. Since many of them were also self-taught musicians, they’d inevitably start playing tracks they’d been working on for each other. As the party grew, it moved to a proper venue, which eventually led to a breakout performance from Junie that attracted the attention of many infamous local producers and label owners. When tickets for her final gig before she departs to South Korea for a couple months to spend time with her grandmother, who has fallen ill, went on sale two weeks prior to the event, they sold out in less than 10 minutes, and it was only then that the impact of her casual DJing dawned on Junie. She was actually a couple hours from debuting her set before she was plucked from her home by unknown forces. 'Personality ' Junie is generally perceived as quite enigmatic, not revealing much about herself and being difficult to analyze or interpret. She's an uncompromising individual, showing an unwillingness to make concessions to others if they do not benefit her directly, and oftentimes, expressing utter lack of interest in getting into pointless arguments, especially with those who do not share her morals or opinions. To put it blunty, she views trying to change someone's views or ways a complete lack of her time, which is why she chooses to surround herself with likeminded people instead, distancing herself from those that irk her in any form while doing so. Friendly but very private, calm but highly driven, she's usually doing her best to make those near her feel comfortable, even if only for her own sake, but she rarely aims to go any deeper than that. Junie is extremely curious and determined, but unable to stay focused on formal situations, sticking to her gut feeling during most of the time and being a challenge to predict, even by her friends and loved ones. To those people, Junie can seem very loyal and steady for a while, but she tends to build up a store of impulsive energy that explodes without warning, taking her interests to bold new directions. It is her peers' jobs to keep up, as she doesn't get attached very often and can easily meet new people to follow her on her journey along the way. Overall, Junie is not an idle daydreamer, but someone capable of taking concrete steps in order to reach her goals and make a lasting impact. She's known for being perceptive and she usually voices her opinions soundly, a habit that often leads to her being seen as acting in an abrasive manner, something she doesn't really care about as long as her point is coming across and her positive intentions are clear to those who find themselves in her company. She doesn't have much trouble meeting new people or speaking publicly, but that doesn't cancel out the fact that she's primarily self-inclined and would prefer to ensure her own well-being before even considering the possibility of saving the next person, an attitude that can be pliant depending on the circumstances she may find herself in. Her loner-based ways vary based on the intimacy of her personal relationships, though her unpredictable tendecies often lead to little compromise. 'Appearance ' Hayden is a caucasian male with a shaved head. There are roots of brown from where it has started to grow back. On his forehead is a scar from a knife he once received whilst on patrol. His eyes are a warm chocolate brown, though they also harbour a sense of blankness, as if he's become desensitised. Hayden has a muscular build which makes him look intimidating. 'Games' Junie was among the thirty people chosen for The Black Games. At the start of the Games she was sorted into Epsilon Team, making her teammates with Hayden Owens and Milan Pamalan. Kills N/A Allies Hayden Owens & Milan Pamalan Other Killed by: N/A Aftermath TBD Trivia * Junie is fluent in three different languages, those being English, Korean and French.